Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu (FRICKED UP)
by KeyBladeFiciton
Summary: Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu is a story that takes place in an alternate universe. The Ninja have gone into hiding due to an unbeatable threat. They've now all had children of their own and are living normal lives when that threat resurfaces. Now it's time for the new generation of Ninja to surface. Will they be able to stop the threat that their parents couldn't?
1. Ninja

**Chapter 1**

 **Ninja**

 _What if I told you once upon a time, I, was a ninja._

 _Really daddy? You were a ninja?_

 _Maybe, just listen to the story._

 _ **"Once upon a time there lived six Ninja. Their names were Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya."**_

 _Like Mr. Jay and Miss Nya and, and you daddy._

 _Yes, yes. Now just listen, ok._

 _Ok!_

 _ **"Now, these Ninja weren't ordinary Ninja. No. These Ninja had special powers.**_

 _ **Kai the fire ninja could create and manipulate fire.**_

 _ **Jay the lightning ninja could utilize the power of lighting.**_

 _ **Cole the earth ninja could control earth and he also had super strength.**_

 _ **The Nindroid Zane the ice ninja had the powers of ice. He could freeze anything.**_

 _ **Nya the water ninja could control water.**_

 _ **And Lloyd. Lloyd the green ninja had the power of Energy.**_

 _ **One day these Ninja had to go on a mission to stop a powerful magician who could steal their powers from them, so the Ninja plotted and planned for a while and finally they came up with a plan to stop the powerful magician."**_

 _Daddy, what does plotted mean?_

 _It basically means planned ._

 _Why did you use the same word twice?_

 _Uhhh... Because it sounded right. Anyway._

 _ **"The Ninja were ready to carry out their plan to beat the magician when they were ambushed by him! The Ninja were caught off guard and one of the Ninja, the Ninja named Lloyd, got his powers taken taken from him. Zane was shut down due to a powerful spell that couldn't be broken. And the Ninja down to 5 members, one powerless, were defeated. The power of the magician was too strong soon the Ninja had to go into hiding, and there they stay till this very day, hiding so that the great magician Shou Shi couldn't steal anymore of their powers. So they could get stronger. So they could one day beat the magician."**_

 _So the Ninja lost? and ran? That's dumb._

 _Not really. You see the Ninja had people to protect and by going into hiding they were protecting all of Ninjago._

 _How were they protecting Ninjago by running?_

 _Master Shou Shi only hunted Ninja so when the Ninja went into hiding he became less of a threat._

 _Ohhh. I don't understand. Hey, were you really a Ninja!?_

 _I don't know._

 _Yes you do!_

 _No I don't._

 _Yes you do!_

 _Goodnight Robin. I love you._

 _But daddy!_

 _Goodnight._

 _Goodnight!_

10 years later

Robins POV

"Zachery, have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, what are you looking for anyway?"

I turned to face Zachery to find he wasn't even at the door. _(What kind of look out doesn't even watch the door?)_ "First of all, none of your business. Second, how do you know he's not coming? You're not even looking!"

"I was looking when you asked. However it is my business." He said with that smug know it all look.

"How so?"

He started pacing as if he was thinking really hard. _(Stupid.)_ "Well, I have reason to know why we're looking in dad's office and what we're looking for because, one I'm helping you by looking out for dad, two I could always leave the room and when dad comes home I'll tell him you were in his office. "

 _(Crap, I knew that stupid little weasel had something evil planned.)_ I looked at him and rolled my eyes and he just gave me his bratty little smile. "I could always tell him you were in here with me."

"Who would believe you?" He asked just sitting their staring at me with his arms crossed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "Fine."

He grinned with a look of triumph. "So what are you looking for? "

"I'm looking for a file, hard drive, book, anything that says something about Ninja."

"Why?" He asks moving closer to me.

"Because, when I was younger dad used to tell me stories about Ninja and he used to talk about how he, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, and this robot named Zane used to go around fighting bad guys. So, I thought to myself"

He interrupts me mid sentence to say "You think? I didn't know that."

"Could you just listen." I demand agitated. "So, I thought to myself, dad can't be just a boring history teacher their has to be something more to him. That's why I'm digging through his stuff be-"

"Because you think dad's a Ninja." He said finishing my sentence. "You know as well as I do that dad's just a simple high school teacher and that Ninja are superstitions."

"Then why would dad use his name in the stories?" I tested him.

"Because he wanted himself to seem cooler to you when you were six. "

"Then why did he add his friends into the story?"

"Because he needed more characters. Just face it dad can't be-"

"Dad can't be what, Zachery?" I jumped as I saw my dad walk into the room, grabbed the closest thing near me, which happened to be a hard drive, and hid it in my pocket.

"D-d-d-dad. Uhhhhh..." Zachery tried to say _(Haha that little brat's so busted)_

"Go on Zachary I wanna hear what dad can't be, along with an explanation to why you two are in my office." Dad said crossing his arms.

"Well... I... We..." Zachery tried again going completely red. _(Doing the shy act , huh? Practically begging for me to rescue you. Well, not this time little bro.)_

"You can't explain, Zachery? Then what about you Robin can you tell me what you were doing my office?" Dad said turning his head to me.

 _(Crap.)_ "We were just looking for something we lost in here." I said trying to think quickly of a lie I could tell.

"Really? What was it that you guys lost in my office, and how did it get in my office in the first place?" Dad asked smirking.

"You see me and Zachery were playing this mobile game and I got so mad when I lost that I threw my phone and it landed somewhere in your office." I tried.

"So you threw your phone and it just magically landed in my office, which was locked when I left?" He asked me looking at me as if he thought there was something wrong with me.

"Yes!" I said hoping he'd buy it.

"Hmmm... Well, you're both getting grounded for a month for sneaking into my office and an extra two weeks for Robin for lying."

"What? This is totally unfair." I said in disbelief.

"Life's not fair Robin. How do you think I feel about you guys sneaking around my office when I've told you on multiple occasions not to?"

"Nothing's supposed to be fair for you, you're a dad!" I yelled.

"Cool it Robin, before you get more time. Now, I'm going to pay the Walkers a visit. Would you guys like to join me?" Dad said.

 _(Nooooooo not the Walkers)_ "Nope. Plus I'm grounded now." I retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you guys if you wanted to, I meant to say you guys are going with me to the Walkers house as a part of your punishment."

"What!?" Me and Zachery said at the same time.

" Yeah, I think Sally would like the company, and Nya asked me if you guys were coming so she could make you guys some cookies. "

"I hate her cookies! They taste like something died in them." I whined.

"She knows. That's why she makes them, to keep you on your best behavior while you're over." Dad laughed. "Go to your room and be ready to go in 10 minutes."

As me and Zachery were walking to our room dad said "Robin if you decide that you're not going to get ready you're getting an extra week."

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. When we got to our room I told Zachery I wasn't going and he just shrugged and picked up a book. _(Stupid little bookworm won't even listen to me vent)._ I got ready to go and laid in my bed thinking to myself _(I can't wait till I'm 18 so I can leave this stupid place)._


	2. You're Next

**Chapter 2**

 **You're Next**

Sallys POV

"Dad, I'm going out with some friends now. Bye!"

"Wait! No you're not." My dad said grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. Not harshly of course.

"Why not, dad?" I ask him pouting a little. _(I wonder if I can sucker him into letting me go)_

"Because we're going to have guests."

"And who's so important that I'll have to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity?" I asked still trying to win him over.

"Llyod, Zachery, Robin, your Uncle Kai, and your Cousin Blake." He said not even caring about the last part of what I said. "Oh and your Aunt Skylor."

"Ugh, them." I whined "I mean, Robin and Blake are ok but Zachery acts like a baby. Seriously he can't do anything. He can't even play video games. All he does when he's over is read and act like a goodie-too-shoes. Can't he just stay home?"

"Why?"

"So then me, Blake, and Robin could go to the party." I said hoping he'd call Lloyd and tell him to tell Zachery to stay home so I could party.

"Why couldn't Zachery go?"

"Because it's a high school party and Zachery's in middle school."

"Listen, I know since you're in high school now that you're so past hanging out with middle schoolers, but I'm not gonna go and call Lloyd and tell him to leave his kid home because you don't like him. Plus Nya already asked Lloyd if he was bringing his kids so she could make cookies."

"But dad, mom makes horrible cookies so he wouldn't be missing out on anything and I doubt he likes it here anyway again all he does-"

"Is read when he's here, I know." He said finishing my sentence. "I'm still not gonna do it Sally." Then he sighed and asked "When does this party start?"

"30 minutes!" I said probably too eagerly thinking to myself _(YESSSS! I'VE WON!)_

"What if I let you go and you get back home in time for dinner?"

"That would be the most amazing thing you have ever done for me."

"You say that every time I let you go do something. Fine. But, don't tell your mother she'll scold me. And you have to be back before dinner." He said scowling.

I was just getting ready to celebrate when my mom walked through the kitchen door. "Sally Walker, you are not going to that party."

Just as I was about to say something my dad comes to my rescue. "But why not Nya? I mean, she's gonna be home before dinner so..."

"Jay, she asked me before she asked you. I told her no. But she didn't tell you that did she?" Then I knew I was so done for.

Dad looked at me like he was annoyed that I put him in this situation and said "Of course she didn't tell me. I wouldn't have told her she can go if she did."

Mom just shook her head and said "Sally go to your room until our guests arrive."

I didn't even try to argue, I just walked away afraid that if I tried i would get grounded. But when I got to my room I snuck out of the window. _(They'll never know as long as I get back before we our "guests arrive")_

Kai's POV

"We can't keep moving around like this. Every time we've moved he's found us, there's no point anymore."

"I know, but what if the letters weren't meant for you?" My wife asked trying to be optimistic.

"You think he might've written someone else a letter and accidentally made the ink visible to me? Not to mention the fact that no matter were we go the letters come to us. You think that's just an accident?" I asked annoyed by the attempt of optimism. "I think... No, I know he's better than that."

When the Ninja went into hiding the attacks died down a lot with exception of a few Ninja who were captured or killed. Since then we were living ok trying to find a way to stop that stupid magician and a way to shut Zane back on. Then, Cole got captured and things started going to hell. Jen, after a while of thinking, decided to divorce Lloyd. Her life was endangered and she didn't want to be in that position any longer. She went in the night and left her sons as well as her husband. Lloyd, was trying hard to look for Cole in secret but couldn't get over the grief of his wife leaving him so the task fell on me. I then realized I was being too careless. I received a letter in the mail with no return address, I opened the letter and I saw it. The thing I dreaded to see. The letter said in ink that only I could see:

 _Just a little warning Ninja,_

 ** _You're next._**

I knew immediately what it meant because Cole got the same message before he went missing. Lloyd, Jay, and Nya helped my family relocate to a safer place and since the others thought I should lay low, Jay took the responsibility of looking for Cole as well as trying to find a way to turn Zane back on. Eventually both tasks became too much for Jay to handle and since Cole could die without chance of resurrection Jay made Cole his priority. At that point it had been 7 years since Cole went missing, and now it's been 15. So why am I so afraid now if I received that letter 10 years ago? Because about a month ago I got another letter that reassured me that he never forgot about us. We never lost him. He just put us off. The next letter read:

 _Did you really think you could hide?_

 _I thought you knew,_ _ **I always find my target.**_

 _31_

Since then no matter where we've gone I receive a letter everyday with a number on it. _30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20..._ By the time it hit 19 I figured out it was a count down, a count down to death day. Today I got a letter with the number **_0_**. I know that there is no chance to escape my fate. The others told to me to stay with them so we planned to go to Jay's, but I can't. I can't because, I know that if I do he'll kill us all. I decided if I couldn't save myself I would save Skylar and my son, Blake.

"But you know there are some with the Golden Eye. Those who can see what is hidden to others. What if -"

"You know that's not it Skylor." I looked up and I realized she's just as defeated as I am. "I need you to take Blake to Jay's house. Since he's only after me you two still have a-"

"No!" Now it was her turn to interrupt me. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to. If not for me for your son." I said pleading for her to go.

"Blake stands a better chance with them, but you stand a better chance with me. I'm not leaving and that's final." I was about to try again but I couldn't because I saw the look. The look of fierce determination. A look that said my decision is final and no matter how much you try to make me change my mind, I won't.

Then Blake comes running down the steps and says "I'm ready guys!"

I look at him sad. This is it. This is truly it. "Blake, there's been a change of plans."

"You mean we're not going?"

"No. I mean, you're going but me-" Skylor slightly elbowed me which was her way of saying you'd better include me. _(I was going to anyway.)_ "Me and your mother are not. "

"Why not?"

I was struggling to find an excuse when Skylor chimed in and said "Something's come up and we have to deal with it immediately."

Blake just shrugged and said "Ok. Bye."

"Wait!" I said taking his hand. "I just want you to know that you and your mother are the best things that have ever happened to me and that I'm sorry for everything that I've done wrong. It's too long a list to name everything but I'm sorry and l love you."

"I love you too dad, but it's not like I'm dying. Are you dying?" He asked frowning in confusion.

"No and I know you're not dying I just thought I'd let you know that." After I said that I hugged him and he, he hugged me back and for a moment I forgot all about what was about to happen.

Then Skylor moved me and said something to Blake that I couldn't hear. When he left I asked her what she said to him "I said, don't let your fathers words mess with you, I won't let him do anything stupid. He thought that you were going to commit suicide." She laughed.

"You didn't even give him a parting message?" I asked sort of bewildered. _(I thought mothers were more emotional when this kind of thing happens.)_

"I told him to stay safe and that l love him. But this is not the end Kai. As long as I'm with you nothing will happen to us, and we will see our son again." I was amazed by her confidence. I didn't want to "burn" her confidence out so I just thought to myself _(This is really it.)_


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3**

 **Tragedy**

Zachery's POV

Once we arrived at Mr. Walker's house my dad rang the door bell, which would seem normal to anyone else, but the ring sent shivers down my spine. _(Every time we come here I get disgusting cookies, and picked on by Sally and my brother at the same time.)_ I couldn't help but look miserable when Mr. Walker opened the door and let us inside.

Dad gave me and Robin a look, a look that said be polite and greet him, so I said "Hi Mr. Walker." as enthusiastically as I possibly could, but I most probably looked like I was ill.

"Hi Zac!" He said and confirming my previous suspension he asked "Are you feeling all right?"

I started thinking about the pros and cons of being at the Walkers, and came to my conclusion about Jay. _(Honestly Mr. Walker isn't bad to be around, I just wish I didn't have to go with Sally so the adults can have "adult conversations".)_ I got lost in thought, and that probably really concerned Mr. Walker and my Dad because the next thing I know my Dad's in front of me waving his hand probably to see if my eyes would follow. "Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine." I responded quickly a little embarrassed.

I probably went a little red because I saw Robin roll his eyes. Mr. Walker asked me "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Positive." I reassured him trying my best to make the feeling of embarrassment go away. _(Ugh. Why am I like this all the time?)_

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked me in his concerned dad tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out."

Then my dad went into the kitchen to greet Mrs. Walker. "Hi Jay." Robin grumbled looking obviously annoyed.

"Hey Robin! You in trouble again?" He asked.

Robin looked a bit surprised by the question. _(Why are you surprised? He always asks you that.)_ "Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked like it was the biggest mystery in the world.

"Easy, you're always in trouble." He said so enthusiastically i couldn't help but laugh a little. Robin gave me that I'm gonna get you for that glare and I immediately stopped. "What are you laughing at? You're grounded too."

"What did you guys do?" Mr. Walker asked with real interest.

"Snuck into my Dad's office." Robin said as nonchalantly

"Hi boys!" said Mrs. Walker as she walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Walker." I smiled. This one better than the one I gave Mr. Walker.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mrs. Walker? Just call me Nya. Mrs. makes me feel old." She said playfully.

"Sorry. Nya." I said trying to make sure I remembered for the next time.

"Hi Nya." Robin said sulking as he saw the plate of cookies in her hand.

"Oh, Zachery what happened to your glasses?" She asked genuinely interested.

"My sight is getting better so I only have to wear them when I read."

"That's great! Do you boys want a cookie?" She asked enthusiastically. _(It would be rude to say no. I mean, we're her guests we should be polite.)_

"Yeah." "No!" Me and Robin said at the same time. He looked at me like I've lost my mind.

"Here you go boys." She said giving us both a cookie. She was staring at us, waiting for us to eat the cookies. I took a bite and felt utterly nauseous, but I smiled and said they were good. Robin gave me this look that said, really? Are they really good? and tried his. He immediately spit it out.

Then the door bell rang and Mr. Walker said "Sally's upstairs. You guys can go up to her room, but knock first ok."

"Ok." Me and Robin said in unison. _(Like we'll ever make that mistake again.)_

 _3 years ago_

 _"Sally's upstairs, she'll be down in just a minute." Mr. Walker said._

 _"Don't worry, we'll just go upstairs and get her." Robin said dragging me up the steps with him. I think Mr. Walker was trying to say something, but all I could make out was "Wait!" when Robin opened the door to Sally with no shirt. I must've went into shock or something because the next thing I knew my glasses were on the floor in half, Robin was holding his eye, and the door was closed._

When we got upstairs Robin knocked, but there was no answer. He tried again, but still no answer. Finally after a few more tries he gave up and tried to open the door. I quickly grabbed his hand and said "Wait! You know what happened last time you just barged in her room."

"Technically it's not barging, I knocked." He said shaking my hand off and opening the door before I could move to stop him. I quickly covered my eyes completely forgetting about the cookie I had in my other hand _(Great now I've got crumbs in my eye)._ I couldn't feel Robin beside me anymore when he said "She's not in here."

"What?" I said uncovering my eyes and trying to get as much cookie off my face as i possibly could _(It burns)._

"Really. She's not here." He said. I couldn't see his face but he sounded happy. "She's gonna be in sooo much trouble. Dude What happened to your eye?" He chuckled.

"When I covered my eyes I smashed the cookie up against my face and crumbs got in my eye. Is it really bad?"

"Yeah dude, your eye is all red and stuff. Why didn't you throw it away before we went upstairs?" He asked.

"Because I'm not that ru-"

"What are you doing in my room?" A voice like Sally's interrupted.

Robin started looking around the room anxiously.

"I'm not completely sure because everything's still blurry due to that cookie, but I think someone's climbing into the house through the window." I said blinking really hard trying to correct my sight.

"Well what do you think moron? Do you need glasses or something?"

 _(And the bullying begins.)_

Blake's POV

I rang the doorbell and Uncle Jay got the door. "Hey Uncle Jay!" I said happy to see him.

"Hey Blake!" He said sounding just as excited as me. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they had something to deal with, but my mom told me to tell you that they're sorry they couldn't come."

Jay looked concerned as he said "Oh." Then he asked" Can you go up to Sally's room? Me, your Aunt, and Lloyd are gonna get something to eat and, everyone else is upstairs."

"Lloyd's here? Are his kids?" I asked a little bit excited. _(One of very few chances to hang out with Robin, the coolest kid at our school. Well, at least one of them.)_

"Yes. Now please go upstairs." He said urgently.

"Ok." I said walking up the steps. When I got to the top of the steps I heard "Well what do you think moron? Do you need glasses or something?" That was probably Sally.

"Uhhh, yeah. I do actually. However, I couldn't see because I got cookie crumbs in my eye. " That was probably Zachery.

"And you're supposed to be smart." I think Robin chimed in.

"Seriously?" I'm positive that was Zachery getting angry. _(Maybe I shouldn't go upstairs. Maybe I should just stay downstairs until the adults get back. No, no. Don't wimp out now Blake.)_

I walked a little down the hallway and heard "What idiot gets cookie crumbs in their eye?"

"It was an accident." Zachery said sounding agitated.

I walked into the door way of the room nervously and said "Hey guys." I said probably sounding really lame

Zachery turned around to face me. _(His eye is red. I wonder if he was crying)_ He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and started guiding me into the room. "Hey Blake!" He sounded surprisingly happy to see me. He was probably just eager to drop the previous topic of conversation.

"Hey dude." Robin said putting his hands on his pockets. _(He's so cool!)_

"Hey cous." Sally said looking not even a bit excited to see me.

"Hey Salls, do you still have that video game console?" Robin asked.

Sally shot him an angry glare "I told you not to call me that ever again. And yes, I do. Why?"

"Well since there are four of us here we might as well play a good game." He said obviously trying to win her over. _(You should know already Robin, that doesn't work.)_

"Since you put it that way, no." Sally said teasing him.

"Oh come on Sally. Please." Robin said pleading.

"Only if you beg." She said mockingly.

Zachery laughed, and Robins eyes widened like he couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. _(Typical Sally.)_ "No way I'm begging you for anything." Robin said looking annoyed. "If anything you're in my debt."

"Really? When did that happen?" She asked smartly.

"Well, I did just see you sneaking back into your own house. Obviously you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing. I could just go tell your mom and then-"

"No." Sally hastily interrupted Robin. "You can go ahead and play the game. But I'm not playing with."

"Yes!" Robin jumped up excited. "Where is it?'

"In my closet." She said obviously aggravated.

"Blake you're playing, right?" Robin asked going to get the game.

"Yeah, I'm in!" I said even though I'm no good at that game. "What about you Zachery?"

"Meh, I'm no good at video games. I'll just watch." Zachery said.

"Oh, ok!" I said happy to have someone in the room that's not too hard to fit in with.

Jay's POV

After Blake went up stairs I ran into the kitchen and almost screamed "Kai's not coming!"

Lloyd looked up and said "What?"

 _(Maybe I said it too fast.)_ "I said, K-A-I-'S N-O-T C-O-M-I-N-G!" I said loud and slow so he could understand.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I heard you. Why?"

"I'm guessing he wanted to do the hero thing where you sacrifice your life for others, because he sent Blake here." I said.

"Not Skylor?" Asked Nya.

"She probably did the thing that people do when they're really in love with someone, and said "no I'm not leaving you"" I said using my best Skylor impression. "We have to go get them."

"Yeah, but what about the kids?" Lloyd asked.

"I've already got that covered. I told them we were going to get something to eat." I said. _(I'm so good. One step ahead of you this time Lloyd.)_

"What if Shou Shi decides to come after Blake? Who's gonna protect them, since they can't protect themselves?" Lloyd said with concern written all over his face. _(Guess I didn't think about that.)_

"I'll stay." Nya said. "Just go get my brother."

With that we left.

When we arrived i wasn't sure we were even in the right place. I didn't want to believe that we were in the right place. There was nothing. Nothing, but ash.


	4. And It Begins

**Chapter 4**

 **And It Begins**

Lloyd's POV

"Are you sure there was nothing? No trace that they may have escaped?" Nya asked. I could tell she was trying to be ok. Trying to be ok for Blake, who's trying hard to be ok for her.

"I'm so sorry Nya." Was all that I could say.

After that she stood up and left without a word. I couldn't help but feel bad. Jay, got up to go after, but I pulled him back and said "Give her some time, Jay."

Then before Jay could respond Blake got up and asked "How did it happen? I mean, how did the fire start?"

"I think the fire was started by a candl-" Jay started saying.

I couldn't let him finish. I had to tell Blake the truth. "No. The fire was started by a powerful magician named Shou Shi."

Jay looked at me surprised that I said that, and the kids looked at me in disbelief. "I understand you're trying to lighten the mood, but I'm not in the mood for joking right now." Blake said looking angry. "What really happened?"

Jay gave me a look that said, are you sure they're ready? I just nodded in response. _(They're as ready as they'll ever be. It's now or never.)_ "Blake, Lloyd's telling the truth." Jay said.

Then all the kids said I unison "WHAT?"

"Robin, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about ninja?" I asked my oldest son. He just silently nodded "Well, they're real. All of them."

"And the Shou Shi, from the story when ninja went into hiding, he..." Robin trailed off.

"Yes." Was all I could say. Blake looked distraught, Sally looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Robin looked like he was in deep thought, and Zachery looked confused.

"So why don't you guys just go and kick the guys butt?" Robin asked slamming his fist into his palm.

"Robin, do you remember what happened before the ninja went into hiding?" I asked.

"Let me think..." He started pacing. "No, I don't. Can you jog my memory?"

"We couldn't beat him, and there were six of us then. That's why we went into hiding."

"Then what do we do?" Zachery asked. "This magician is probably gonna kill us all eventually."

I looked at Jay wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me, but he seemed lost in thought. _(We're running out of time.)_ "We build a new team."

"Made up of whom?" Blake asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys."

Once again they all said "WHAT?" in unison. Even Jay was surprised.

"Wha-what could we do?" Blake asked quietly.

"You guys come from long lines of elemental masters. Each with different power-"

"You guys had powers? WE have powers?" Sally interrupted.

"Yes, well most of you."

"What do you mean most of us? Didn't you guys all have powers?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we did. When you guys were younger you all showed signs of having power. Sally, when you were 1 your dad told me that when you were younger you shocked him because you wanted his attention. Blake, when you were 3 you set all of your fathers research on fire, your whole house almost burned down. Zachery, when you were 5 you got so mad at your brother that you blew up the chair he was sitting in, I had to tell you guys there was a mini earthquake. But Robin, you never showed any signs of having powers."

"So you mean to tell me everyone else has cool powers except for me?" Robin asked looking disappointed.

"Uhh-"

"If we have these cool powers, why can't we use them?" Sally interrupted again.

"When you guys were little we gave you a special tea to bind your powers."

"You didn't answer my-" Robin started.

"Why'd you guys do that?" Sally interrupted.

"Because it was too dangerous for you guys to even know about Ninja and elemental powers, let alone have them." I said.

"You still haven't -" Robin tried again.

"You could've trained us to use them properly or something. Did your parents take away your-"

Robin interrupted Sally saying "Could you shut up for a second? Just one second?"

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"Everything's not about you Salls. Let other people talk will ya, and stop acting so conceited." Robin said hotly.

"I'm sorry Robin. I figured that your sappy crap wasn't nearly as important as the problem at hand." Sally retorted.

 _(We don't have time for this.)_ Right when I was about to open my mouth Zachery stepped in and said "Do either of you even know what the problem at hand is? This isn't about you not having powers Robin, or you and your inquiries about why your powers were taken, Sally. I'm not sure if I believe everything that was just said, but I do know that you guys aren't making anything better with your senseless arguing." Then he whispered "I'm positive it doesn't make Blake feel any better either." _(Wow, my son's mature.)_

"Oh butt off Zachery!" They said in unison.

"He's right." Jay said sternly. "We don't have time for this. Lloyd, what do you think we should?"

"Like I said before, build a new team. We can't waste anymore time. We don't know if Shou Shi has set a trail for Blake or not, and we don't know which one of us he'll be going after next, but what I do know is that the longer we stand here doing nothing the more time he has to get the upper hand. I don't care if you guys didn't like each other very much, or whatever the thing is that's going on with you. From now on you're a team. We are a team, and you're gonna have to start acting like it. Go get whatever you need and then we need to move. Zachery and Robin I'll go get our stuff, you guys stay here." I said.

Zachery just nodded and Robin asked "Why can't I get my own stuff?" _(Why do you have to be so difficult now?)_

"Do you want to come, Robin?" I asked starting to get aggravated.

"Yeah, just so you don't forget the important stuff." He said.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"A place where I think we'll be safe. Go to were Dereth's old dojo used to be. Me and Robin will meet you guys there." And with that we left.

Terry's POV

"You talk a lot of trash when you fight, Benjamen." I said performing a flip kick and hitting him in the face. The force of it knocked him on the floor.

"Can't help it." He said jumping up. "You know I'm better." He picked up a practice staff, and tried to hit me with it by throwing it. I swiftly moved to my left dodging the stick and snickered "So cocky Ben." I said while looking at the stick on the floor. Then I was suddenly on the floor with the stick on my throat.

"Do you know you did wrong, Terry?" Benjamen asked smirking.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to rub it in my face." My mistake was giving that stupid stick too much attention. Because I didn't refocus my attention on Benjamen, I didn't see him coming with a new stick in hand. So I gave him room to trip me.

"Just making sure. You're taking lessons from me after all."

"I'm not taking lessons from you, I'm taking lessons from Sensei Garmadon. I'm only **practicing** with you. "I put emphasis on practicing so he could understand.

He laughed and said "Yeah, yeah. It's all the same to me."

"It's 1-1, let's go again so I can get my second win!" I said jumping up and getting into position.

"You're on, but it won't be you winning. It'll be me." He said cracking his knuckles.

We bowed and were about to start when we heard the door click. We jumped to hide, but we were too late. The door opened and Sensei Garmadon walked inside. I was relieved, but he looked startled and then happy. I think.

"Terry, Benjamen, what are you guys doing here?" Sensei Garmadon asked.

I was too busy looking at the other people entering the dojo to answer so Benjamen answered for me. "We were training, Sensei." He bowed 90-degrees. "May I ask what you are doing here? I thought you said we were no longer having late classes."

"Sensei?" One of the boys who was flinging the bag on his back onto the floor asked.

"I'll explain later. To all of you." He said looking tired.

"Dude, why are you being called Sensei?" The same boy asked.

"I said later, Robin" Lloyd snapped. _(So that's the boy's name.)_

I bowed and asked "Do you mind if we stay and finish practicing? We won't be a bother."

"Maybe a bit noisy, but not bother some." Benjamen added.

"Actually we need to talk." Lloyd said.

"Right now?" Benjamen asked. I think we we're both surprised. _(I just hope we're not in trouble for using the dojo without permission.)_

We followed Lloyd into a back room and he said. "I need you guys."

"Us?" I asked.

"Why?" Benjamem said right after.

"It's a long story, so you should sit down." Lloyd replied.

Robin's POV

"Hey Zac, what do you think they're doing in their?" I asked Zachery as he put the bag he was carrying down.

"I don't know." He replied looking dead tired. _(Why are you tired? You didn't help do anything.)_

"What about the whole Sensei thing? What do you think is up with that?" I asked.

He gave me a short glance and said "I don't know." in a serious tone.

"What do you know then? Smart guy." I asked trying to irritate him.

"I do know that I'm tired, and you're really bugging me with questions I don't know the answers to, and really don't care about the answers to." He said irritated. _(Yes! Got him.)_

"Wait, why are you tired? You didn't go with me and dad to go get the stuff." I asked, voicing my earlier thought.

"No, but try helping Sally figure out what's important for her to keep and what she has to leave. She's so annoyingly indecisive. Not to mention, she didn't want to carry any of her stuff, and Blake was too busy helping Jay to help me." He whined.

I laughed and said "Good thing I wasn't there."

"Haha." He said dryly.

"I'm gonna go listen in."

Normally he would've said something like "You shouldn't.", or "You should really learn how to respect people's privacy.", but all he said was "Whatever." and rolled his eyes. _(Something must've happened between him and Sally. I will get to the bottom of this later.)_ I thought, and set out on my journey towards the door. Before I could get even near the door it opened, and I jumped back into the floor near Zachery. When the kids that were in the dojo and my dad walked out, he said "I would like you guys to meet Benjamen Steine, and Terry Hence. They're going to be a part of the team we're forming."

Before my dad could say anything else I asked "Why? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but isn't this only for the descendants of legendary people with powers?"

"One, as long as we defeat Shou Shi I don't care who wants to join our team. Two, no this team is not only for descendants of legendary people. Three, they happen to actually have powers that they've been practicing with." My dad said.

"Really? What are there powers?" I asked curiously.

"Terry is the Master of Earth, and Benjamen is the Master of Time."

"Time isn't an element though." I said.

"Time is a secondary element. Now, I'll answer any other questions you have tomorrow. I want you guys to get some rest. After all your training starts tomorrow at sunrise." My dad said.

"Sunrise?" All of us said surprised.,

"Yeah, sunrise."

"We're do we sleep?" I asked a little disturbed about the whole sunrise thing.

"Right where you're standing. I didn't expect this to happen so soon so I'm not exactly prepared. Don't worry though, me and Jay will get some beds setup soon. "

Jay who was sitting at on one of the benches on the side with Nya just nodded. After a few minutes of figuring out who was gonna sleep where I went to explore the dojo. The room we we're sleeping in wasn't very spacious. _(I'm guessing this is the room where people fight.)_ There were a few benches set to the side, and a rectangular box drawn on the floor to mark the area that fighters should stay in. There's also a small wall TV. There are two bathrooms. One for boys and one for girls. They both have two open showers _(which means no privacy)_ and one toilet _(they're pretty clean though)._ The backroom was small. It had a small table and a choice with a desk in the corner of the room. The upstairs, which i didn't even know existed, has a few rooms which as tempted as I am to look through each of them, now's probably not the time. I went back downstairs, and almost everyone was sleep. The only person who was up was that Benjamin guy. I decided to try to be polite and whispered "Hey."

He looked up and made a face like he had just put something bad to eat in his mouth. "Hey."

"So, time is pretty cool." I said trying to make conversation. _(You're supposed to be cool Robin. Don't ruin your reputation.)_

"Yeah. What's yours?" He asked.

"Uhh... I don't have one." I said trying to find a reason to why powers aren't cool. Just in case.

"But, aren't you Sensei Lloyd's son?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am. I'm thinking that power chose my brother instead of me though."

"I'm guessing you don't know a lot about power then." I felt totally stupid when he said that. "Who's you're brother?"

I pointed to him, and said "That kid over there."

He frowned "You two look nothing alike."

"Well he got his looks from-" I was about to explain when Terry walked through the door. I then realized that the door wasn't like a normal front door. At first I thought it was normal, just a normal door. Then I realized was brown on the outside, but black on the inside with dancing snakes covering it. It reminded me of a story I once heard about serpentine. It didn't look like it was just a drawing though. It's sort of shimmery.

"Did I wake you guys?" Terry asked.

"No." Me and Benjamen said in unison. "What's up with the door?" I asked.

"Sensei Lloyd said that when Ninja went into hiding he asked the Serpentine for a favor. He asked them to decorate the door in their image, and protect it so when it is absolutely necessary Ninja will be able to hide here. In return Lloyd promised them that he would do anything that they needed. So the Serpentine lie and wait for the day where danger threatens us." Terry said.

"So it's like some sort of camouflage? Because if not I don't know why they didn't just ask the Serpentine for help in the first place." I said.

"It's camouflage, and a back up plan. Instead of us being almost completely defensive during an attack. Plus Serpentine don't like to fight when it doesn't benefit them" She replied.

"Can we go to bed now?" Benjamen asked. "We have to get up at sunrise to train, and I don't plan on sleeping in."

"But I do." I said laughing .

"Now come on powerless." He said.

I just glared at him and decided not respond. _(I'll get him back for that. Later.)_

Authors Note: I'm really sorry for the late update, work has gotten really busy. I'll try to post another chapter within the next 2 days, and have another one up on Sunday. So that's three chapters for you guys this week. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Training Day

**Chapter 5**

 **Training Day**

Zachery's POV

Every morning, from sunrise to sundown, we've been training. It's been 2 months. I don't know about the others, but I'm not getting any better. It's not that I can't fight, because I can do it with punching bags and dummies. It's just, I have trouble hurting people. It's stupid I know, but I don't know what to do about it. Blake's gotten a little better. He's not over the death of his father, but he's doing ok. Nya and Jay are fine, I guess. They argue a lot about how much time he spends trying to find Cole. I understand why though. It has nothing to do with him trying to find Cole. It's more that he spends literally all his time doing that. Day and night it's all about finding Cole, and he has more pressure on him now that Terry's here. At first I thought Terry was Dereth the "Brown Ninja's" daughter, but my dad told me that he left Terry in Dereth's care when Cole got captured. Dereth owns a bar nearby so we go visit him often. Every time we go though he insists that we call him the Legendary Brown Ninja. I just go with it since I know with people like him, there's no point in arguing. We got our powers back. After Mistakē's untimely death, Tīmēkā, her apprentince was still too young to take over the shop. The shop was eventually closed down due to lack of ownership, and a fishing shop was opened in its stead. Tīmēkā knowing all Mistakē's tea secrets, but not being old enough to run a shop on his own, decided that he would wait till h comes of age to once again share Mistakē's tea with the world. Until then he would act as the ninjas private tea maker. When he did come of age he didn't have the funds to buy the shop back, so he spends most of his time earning money to buy the fishing shop back. He won't buy any other shop. He still makes time for to help the Ninja though. Or should I say us? Yeah, he still has time for us. He's the one who unbound our powers after all. Oh, I found a robot in the closet of my dad's office. I screamed when I saw it, because it wasn't like the robots you see on tv _(I probably still would've screamed)._ My dad told me that the robot was actually a Ninjroid named Zane. For the longest time they'd been trying to find a way to cut him back on. They still haven't found a way. But anyway, today once again we woke up at sunrise for "sunrise training". At the moment I'm preparing to fight Terry, which last time didn't go so well. For me not Terry. I don't really enjoy fighting. At all. But, I've got to. So, I will.

"You ready to get your butt beat, Zac?" Robin asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged. He frowned _(Probably disappointed he didn't get to me)_.

I walked into the box on the floor. I'm gonna lose for sure, but for some reason I'm nervous. Terry looked me in the eye and smirked. "No hard feelings after this battle?"

I smiled "Not this time, not last time, not ever." And the fight began.

She struck first with an attempted blow to my face. I dodged and tripped her. When she hit the ground she tripped me and jumped on me. "You can do better than that." She said.

I laughed awkwardly and said "You overestimate me. Really." Then I rolled from under her, and pushed her to the ground. After that I moved back, I can tell she's going easy on me. She thinks I'm a "softie" which is another way of her saying I'm a wimp. Benjamen handed her a stick and she came rushing at me with it. I grabbed the stick, and sort of tossed her with it. "So you're defensive combat , ok." She smiled.

"Well, I'm definitely not offensive." I said keeping my stance. Then, something I didn't expect happened. She used her powers. One moment I was standing there ready to dodge another attack, the next I'm flying feeling a heavy pain in my chest. She hit me in the chest with a rock. A BIG ROCK. We're not even aloud to use our powers _(Why Terry? Why?)_. I looked to see if my dad was going to intervene, but he didn't. "I guess we're breaking the rules now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it so big." She said apologetic. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I said getting up _(I think she broke a rib)_. Right after I got up she hurled another rock at me. Instinctively I threw an energy ball, and the rock exploded. Ever since we got our powers back I've been practicing with them. I couldn't get use to them at first, but now I feel like they've become apart of me. Whenever I use them I can feel the energy flowing through me, and it feels like the first time. I feel powerful. Through the dust of the explosion Terry came running at me, and attempted to knock me on the floor. My reflexes got the better of me, and I kicked her. She flew back from the force of the kick. I didn't mean to kick her, let alone hurt her. "Are you alright?" I asked, frozen in my spot. Partially because the pain in my chest, and partially because I was worried.

"Yeah, just come help me up?" She sounded like she was really in pain _(I couldn't have kicked her that hard. This is probably a trick)_. My conscious got the better of me. I face palmed myself and went to go help her up. When I held out my hand to her she wrapped her legs around my neck, and threw me to the ground. Then grabbed the stick on the floor, and put to my neck. Just like that, the fight was

"Do you know what your mistake was?" She asked breathing hard on my face.

The heat from her breath made me tense. She was way too close. "Yeah, could you just get off of me?" _(Please)_

"Oh, sorry." I could swear I saw a tint of red in her face. I smiled until I tried to get up. It hurt like hell _(I guess she has offcially broken something)_. "Are you ok?" She asked, concern written all over her face. She stuck out her hand to help me up.

"Yeah." I said wheezing. Her trying to help kind of forced me to get up, but didn't make the pain any better. We ended by bowing _(man did I regret that)_ and shaking hands.

Then my dad turned to me and said "Zachery you had the upper hand several times, and didn't take it. You have to get over not wanting to hurt people. If Terry's the enemy than you have to defeat her. At all costs. People will use that against you." Then he turned to Terry. "Terry you have no defensive strategy, it was also easy to tell you were going easy on him so whenever you got hit you were surprised. If he would've attacked you he would've easily won, but since he didn't you won, undeserving victory. You're too headstrong which is normal for you, but the arrogance I saw in this battle makes me think you've been practicing with Benjamen way too often."

"She learns from the best!" Benjamen said laughing. Terry just rolled her eyes. I would've laughed too if it weren't for the nagging pain in my chest.

"Whenever you're in a battle your goal is to win even if that means losing, but when you start thinking you're going to win that's the moment you lose. I want you all to know that. You haven't won or lost until the battle is over." My dad said talking to all of us.

Right when my dad finished speaking Mr. Walker rushed in the room. "I've found a way to find Cole!"

My dad looked at Nya for confirmation. I knew why. This isn't the first time Mr. Walker has come saying he's figured it out. All he's truly done is waste our time. "This time he really has." Nya said. "But, you're not gonna like his plan."

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Dereth told me there's a package being delivered to Shou Shi tomorrow at 8pm at his bar, but not directly to Shou Shi. To the robots he created. If we can capture one of those robots not only could we use its parts to fix Zane, but once that's done we could transfer it's memory to Zane so he could tell us where Cole is." Mr. Walker said.

"Ok, so we go." My dad responded.

"We can't go. It has to be the kids." _(What?)_

"Why can't it be us?" My dad asked.

"Dereth knows us it would be too obvious if we went. Plus we would be endangering his life. Shou Shi doesn't know who the kids are. Well, excluding Blake. It would be more sensible if we have them go."

"The kids aren't ready for that kind of mission. We'll have to find another way."

"If you think they're not ready now, they're never going to be ready." Jay said getting frustrated. "This is our only chance."

"Obviously you didn't see the fight I just saw. They're not ready, and unless you want to risk another person's life you're going to have to find another way." My dad retorted.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOR OVER A DECADE NOW." Jay shouted. "If there was another I would try to find it believe me, I don't want to send my only daughter into danger. But there's no other way, and it's now or never.

My dad looked defeated. "We'll watch you guys from a distance. Trainings over for today. For now I want you guys to rest up. You'll have your first mission tomorrow." _(Our first mission is tomorrow)_

 **Pizza Pizza, A Benjamen Story:**

"Hey Ben!" Robin walked up to me and said. "It's your night to make something for dinner."

"No it's not." I said . The truth is I totally forgot it was my night.

"Yes it is. You go after me, remember?" _(He's mocking me. I will not be mocked)_

"Of course I remember. I'll be back. I had to go run an errand anyway." I smirked. He just laughed, and I decided to walk away before I was even more tempted to punch him in the face.

When I got outside I walked a few blocks so Robin couldn't see me, and then stoped. _(What am I gonna get for dinner? What do I have money to get for dinner? I can't get chinese. That's too expensive. PIZZA! It's the next best thing, and not totally expensive.)_ So I decided to get pizza. The pizza place isn't far, what makes it better is that it's half arcade. When I got to the place there was a monstrous line. _(Why is there such a long line?)_ I soon figured out the answer to my question. They've just come out with a new pizza. Mega Monster Pizza. _(I'VE GOT TO HAVE THIS PIZZA)_ It was anyone's dream pizza. A triple stacked pizza with triple the toppings, and it was only $20. Enough pizza to feed all of us for just $20? I'm in. The line stretched out of the shop, but I can wait.

 _10 minutes later_

I can't wait. This is madness. Plus I've got another a errand to run. I decided to cut through the line. When I got up to the turn the woman at the counter said "I'm sorry I can't serve you if you're cutting in line."

I held my head high and said "Do you know who I am? You shouldn't talk to me like..." And then I realized , no one knows I'm a ninja. I just face palmed myself.

"Please go to the back of the line sir." She said. I just did as I was told.

After what felt like an hour of waiting I finally got to have my turn at the counter. I ordered the Monster Pizza and a few sodas. She told me my order would be ready in 30 minutes _(More than enough time to run my errand and get back)_. I thanked her, and ran off with my order number ** _157_**.

After I finished running my errand I still had a little less than 20 minutes left, so I decided that I would play arcade games until my pizza was done. As I was walking back to the pizza place I saw an on going robbery, and as much as I wanted to just let them rob the bank I couldn't. Not now anyway. I ran over there and immediately had a gun pointed at me. The guy was gonna fire without warning so had no choice but to use my powers. _(I only have a limited time so I've gotta unload their guns, put the money back, and tie the guys up. In 5 minutes. Not that hard.)_ Lucky for me they had just started loading up. There was nothing in the truck, only the bags in their hand. I quickly took the bags out of their hands and ran inside. Then I saw that this was going to be much harder than I thought. There were at least five guys excluding the ones outside, and each had guns pointed to someone. Plus everyone was tied up. So I've gotta put the money back unload the guns, and untie everyone. Not to mention I have to tie up the other guys and now these guys. In under five minutes now. I got to work quickly. The first thing I did was unload the guns, because that's the most important thing obviously. That took at least a minute. Then I untied everyone which took about 3 minutes because those guys tie mean knots, and I couldn't find any scissors. Then I finally got putting the money back. And last but not least I started to tie the guys up, but one of the previous tasks took way to long, and they unfroze. I was unprepared so I got punched in the face. And he pointed the gun at me. I just laughed, and stood up. "Go ahead and try."

He did try, but of course it didn't work. He was caught off guard so took the gun from him, and hit him in the face. He was out cold _(One down, six to go)_. I went for the next guy, but they decided to surround me _(So, that's how we're playing.)_. The first guy came at me like a bull, so I flip kicked him and he fell to the side. The other three decided it would be a good idea to take me on at once. One got behind me and put me in a choke hold, and the other two started beating me up from in front. I headbutt the guy behind me, and used his arms to lift myself so I could kick the other two back. The other people in the bank started to realize that they were untied, and we're helping me fight them. I decided I was no longer needed, and went to go get the other two. When I got outside they were gone. Whatever I've gotta go get my pizza now. I check the time and it's 5 minutes past pickup time. _(Ugh)_ I ran back to the arcade as quick as I possibly could, but when I got there it was already 10 minutes past. I entered the pizza area of the arcade, and asked for my order. "What happened to you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I just need my order." I said impatiently.

"What's your order number?" She asked.

"157" I said happy to finally be getting my pizza.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir, your pizza was getting cold and happened to be the last one we could make for the day so we gave it to some other guy."

"What? You gave my pizza away?"

"Well we said thirty minutes, and you weren't here anymore so..."

"Fine. Can I order something else as big for $20?"

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid there isn't anything else."

 _(I should've let them rob the bank)_ I sighed "Give me the variety pack and 10 sodas."

"Ok. Your total is $42.65." _(Good thing I brought Lloyd's credit card)_


	6. Our First Mission

**Chapter 6**

 **Our First Mission**

Sally's POV

We got a break from training yesterday. Cool right? Wrong. Lloyd wanted to put us through simulations of each possible outcome in the Room of Many Colors, I call it that because it's got rainbow spots all over the walls so the simulation can run properly. We've only been there once before, and that was because my dad wanted to show it to us. The company that built the Room of Many Colors is called Borg Industries. Why my dad gave me that piece of info, beats me. The only reason why we didn't was because the simulation device was broken. So basically all we've done today is mission briefing, which was boring. Why it takes half of the day to brief someone for a mission is once again beyond me, and I'm not dumb just because I don't know why people do certain things. "Hey Salls-ly, Sally." Robin came up to me and said.

I rolled my eyes at the idiot _(He's so adorably stupid)_. "Hi Robin."

"So what's been going on with you and Zachery?" He asked for the 20th time in 2 months. Not even over exaggerating.

"For the hundredth time Robin, NOTHING is going on between me and Zachary." I said annoyed. I don't know why people always think I'm dating someone. First, Benjamen thought I was dating Blake. I had to tell him "We *gag sound* we're cousins." Then Terry thought I was dating Robin, and I literally almost smacked her. Now Robin keeps pestering me about Zachery. I'm 3 years older than the kid. Robin really needs to mind his own business.

"Yeah, that's what you always say. But I see you two avoiding each other and I know why." He said grinning.

"Oh really? Why?"

"You guys don't want anyone to know you're dating." He said accusing me.

"What?" I was utterly disgusted. "Ok Robin, I know you've got a brain the size of a nat, but I'm honestly surprised. I don't hate your little brother, but I definitely don't love him." I gagged. "Why would you think something so stupid?"

"Oh... you're not lying are you?" He says asked stupidly.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not."

"Then why are you guys avoiding each other?"

"Uhh... well... there was an incident. An incident that you will never ever know about. Understand?" I said, trying to give him best stern look i could muster up.

"Yeah sure, but what was the incident?" He asked smirking. I just walked away. He wouldn't leave me alone though. He followed me saying stuff like "Really I wanna know!" and "What is it? Come on Sally." That went on until Lloyd told us we have to go. It's time to get serious. When we got to Dereth's bar he led us to a table that was close to where the trade would happen, and all we had to do was pretend study until 8pm. Then when the pulls the box out, we ambush them. Perfect plan. Also no innocent people will be harmed. Everyone in the bar is a hologram, as long as they don't try touch anyone we'll be fine.

"Is everybody clear on the plan?" Benjamen asked.

"Yes." we all responded.

"Zachery, are you actually doing school work?" I asked noticing he had his glasses on and was actually writing.

He didn't even look up when he responded "Yeah, why?"

"What's the point if we're not aloud to go to school anymore? Not that I care or anything." Benjamen asked.

"Well, I don't want to grow up dumb like my brother. Plus, we'll be able to go back to school once defeat Shou Shi." Zachery said smartly.

Robin put his hand to his heart and made a face like he was hurt "Hurtful."

"Good point." Benjamen said picking up a book.

Robin sighed like a puppy and I couldn't help, but laugh. "Should we get something to drink to make ourselves blend in better?" Terry asked.

"Blend in with the holograms? Don't think we need to, but I would like a drink. A smoothie to be specific." I said.

"Don't think we go 'em. You ok with coke?" Dereth asked standing in front of our table. _(When did he get here?)_

"Diet coke?" I asked.

He shook his head "Nope. Just regular coke."

"Anything diet?"

"Nope." _(Seriously?)_ I thought.

"Water?"

"That we do have. What about everyone else?" Dereth asked.

Robin and Terry asked for a coke, Benjamen water, and Zachery sprite. Eventually everyone fell asleep except for me, and Benjamen. It was odd because me and Benjamen never really talk to each other. It's like having a group of friends, and there's just that one friend that you're not really friends with. Also I don't know if anyone notices, but Benjamen is sort of a jerk. Yesterday I asked him if he could help me find my music player, and he said "Find it yourself you brainless toad." I didn't even do anything to him. I don't know if he has some sort of beef with me or what. No one else has complained about him, so I try my best not to say anything. I decided to read instead of talk, maybe wait till he talks to me. He didn't say anything though. Not one word. "You know, you're water will get warm if you don't drink it." I tried.

"You know you're brain will go numb if you don't think. Also you're water is gonna get warm too." He said _. (Was that a retort?)_

"I don't like cold water."

"What?" He asked surprised. "First, who doesn't like cold water? Second, why'd you ask for ice?"

"I just don't like cold water, and I didn't ask for ice he just gave it to me." I said getting a little aggravated.

"That's because everyone likes cold water, and you didn't exactly say you didn't want ice." He rolled his eyes. Obviously he was annoyed, which was annoying me. I decided to just drop it. For a moment I sort of wished Blake was here. He would've lightened the mood, but then again he'd probably be sleep like everyone els After a while of what I felt was awkward silence our guys finally arrived. Our first mission is about to begin. _(Those robots look strangely realistic)_

Me and Benjamen have each other understanding looks, that meant we both know what we have to do. Benjamen tried to wake the others up, while I pretended to go get the check. Of course I'm not paying though. Dereth always allows us to get stuff for free. When I came back nine of the others were up, and the trade was already in process. "Why aren't they up?" I asked, trying to have a level tone. Hiding my panic is not something I do well though, but I think it went unnoticed.

"They won't wake up. I've been trying." He said sounding just as panicked as I did. I took me and Benjamen's ice water, and poured it on Robin, and Terry. They both jumped up startled.

"What the heck?" Robin yelled at me. That drew the attention of the other party, but not enough to blow our cover.

"Shhhhhh." I shushed him in the quietest shush way I could.

Terry tapped him and pointed to the other table, and he nodded. "I'm gonna get more ice water to wake Zachery up." I said.

"No need. His death will be less painful if you don't. Well, at least you won't have to see him go through the pain." I heard, and then I felt myself hit the wall in the back of the bar. The pain that shot through my body made me feel crapy, but not too crapy to the point where I couldn't stand. When I stood up though I saw another ball of whatever it was flying at us, and I hid behind a table dragging Zachery - who was still out like a light - with me. _(Well this is going perfectly.)_

 _Author's Note:_ _It's been a really long time since I last updated, and I'm really sorry. I'm gonna be honest and tell y'all I procrastinated this time, but during the time I was not posting I was writing in spurts so I've completely finished the story. I'm not going to post it all at once (because I love suspense), but you guys won't have to wait as long for new chapters. Once again sorry for the really really late update. Hope you enjoy!_


	7. Perfect Demise

**Chapter 7**

 **Perfect Demise**

Terry's POV

 _(What went wrong? We had everything planned, and all we had to do was wait.)_ Those were my thoughts as the table I hid behind broke into a million tiny pieces. What's worse is Blake's not here, and Zachery's still out like a light. _(Is he that smart to have caught on like that? Or...)_ My thought was interrupted by another blast, which I tried to block by making a shield from the earth beneath us, bad idea. When it hit, my shield backfired, and I couldn't help but wonder, would it have hurt worse if I didn't use the shield? I quickly shook the thought off and stood up, just to see another blast hurling at me. This time I jumped to the side knocking Benjamen down with me. "How many freaking light balls are you gonna throw at us?" Robin screamed at Shou Shi from the other side of the room.

"Should I make it harder for you?" He said in an annoyingly calm manner. "The more painful your deaths the more I'll take pleasure in them." Those last few words sent shivers down my spine. Then before I had time to even think a ball that crackled like lightning came at us at lightning speed. On instinct covered my body waiting for impact, but I didn't feel a thing. _(I'm not dead already. Am I? Think Terry, if you were dead you wouldn't be able to think. I think.)_ I hesitantly opened my eyes to see if I was still living, and if I was why I was still alive. Green. A green barrier around all of us, but it looked like the ball of lightning, or whatever it was, was slowly eating at the shield. "Are you guys gonna just stand there?" I heard Zachery say. Man was I happy to hear that he was up. "Earth to team." I heard yelled, shaking me and everyone else out of whatever trance we were in.  
"How are you up?" Benjamen asked sounding as surprised as I felt.

"I'm good. How are you?" He said obviously irritated by the question, then sighed. "Sally doused me in water, and I woke up when that thing was about to hit us." He said making a gesture with his head toward the ball of light. "Now can you please do something because I don't know how much longer I ca-" he was cut off by the force of another blast hitting the shield. He groaned using more force to hold up the sheild. "Be quick!" He uttered through gritted teeth.

Benjamen's POV

I surveyed the area we were trapped in as quickly as possible, and an idea soon came to mind. "Terry, can you bre-"

"On it!" She said interrupting me. Obviously we were thinking the same thing, and it's good she's able to think fast, but I couldn't help but be disturbed about being cut off. At first I felt the ground shake a little, then the walls, then the entire building.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her panicking.

"Knocking down the wall." She said.

"How about knocking the whole building down! I thought you were gonna punch a hole in the wall or somethig." I hate panicking so much, I'm just not ready to die. _(Oh wait...)_

"That would take a crap load of punching, and we don't have time for that." She said turning her head to me.

"You're gonna crush us!" Robin, Sally and me yelled at her. I think Zachery would've to, but he was too preoccupied.

"You're gonna have to slow time on the building before it collapses. Dereth already escaped. I watched him slip out." She said.

"Coward." I mumbled.

"Don't say that." She snapped. "He can't really help us. He's not as young as he use to be." I just rolled my eyes. Just then another blast hit us except this time we could all feel the force of it, but the shield still didn't break. Zachery was shaking though, struggling to keep it up. _(Mental note: Zachery is probably the strongest. I'll have to build myself up more, although I'm 100% sure I'm still stronger.)_  
"How 's the wall Terry?" Robin asked in a very freaking annoying polite way, but his facial expression said we're screwed.

"Almost." She said. I could feel everything around us trembling. "Now Bejamen!" I almost didn't do in time, but time is my element so I did. Unfortunately at the same time there was another blast pressing against Zachery's sheild.

"Will it hit us if I drop the sheid?" he asked after everyone left, apparently still struggling.

"I don't think so, now hurry." Right when she said that time sped up. Zachery's shield shattered, and he was hit with whatever force was left in the blast. On contact the ball of light spread over him like a fast moving virus, and he was still. I think it was suffocating him, but I didn't have time to figure out because I was grabbed from behind by a robot. It threw me by the collar of my shirt and I hit the bricks behind me. I tried to move to attack, but I was grabbed and pinned to the floor. I couldn't fight the thing off because of it's iron grip, but I was able to look around for a brief moment to see how the others were fairing. Everyone was in a similar position to mine. Robin was being choked. Sally was trying to fight off 2 shutting one down while the other one tripped her. Zachery looked like he was finally getting out of what was suffocating him, but when he finally did he was kicked in the side by a robot. Terry was doing pretty well though, she was going through them like a bull running through fences. Then the robot on top of me landed the first punch in my face, then another, and another. It didn't stop. My face was starting to go numb, and probably would've become unrecognizable if Zachery hadn't knocked the thing off of me with the force of his body, and knocked it's head off with an energy ball. "You ok?" He asked giving me his hand.

"No, but once we kick these things butts I will be." I said taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up. "What about you? Your rib broke and you're still fighting."

"Eh, none the worse for wear. I mean, it hurts, but we've gotta finish the mission, no matter what." He said determined.

I groaned "Can't believe they ambushed us."

He smirked "They're gonna regret it."

"I thought you wouldn't hurt any living thing." I mocked.

"I won't, but they're not living things."

"Whatever." I laughed. "I challenge you, whoever takes down the least of them between you and me has to do the others chores."

At first he looked reluctant, but then he grinned a mischievous grin "You're on!" We both ran into the fray of robots, and were almost immediately overwhelmed by them. Zachery seemed to be able to fight them of well using a mixture of his powers, and combat skill, he must hold back a lot. I was doing pretty good as well _(If I do say so myself)_ except the use of my power is more limited than Zachery's so I had to rely more on my combat skill, rather using an equal amount of both. One of them tried to bumrush me with a staff, but I was able to quickly move out of the way and trip it, while slowing another one down, and flip kicking another one in the face _(this would be even better if they could feel pain)_. Our other comrades weren't really faring as well. Robin only has his combat skills to rely on, and he honestly could improve. Sally doesn't think when she fights, it seems like she just tries to hit whatever's close to her. Terry has more combat skills than any of us and better control of her powers, but she seems to rely on her physical strength more than anything, and that's one of her flaws. Another robot tried to hit from behind, but Sally jumped on it's neck and shut it down.

"You owe me now for saving your butt." She smirked. A robot kicked her in the side, sending her flying back. It tried to advance on her, but I put it in a choke hold, and flipped it over my shoulder.

"Consider my debt paid." I said as smug as I possibly could. She huffed angrily, and tried to get up. "I have a question." I said doing my best to talk and fight. "If you can shut them down like that, why don't you just end this battle?"

"It's more like tripping their system." She said tripping one of the robots. "But they reboot themselves, or something. It's more like slowing them down."

"Then you're useless." I said, while picking up a fallen staff and jabbing it up the robots head through it's neck.

"My uselessness just saved your butt." She said, using her powers to shut down another one. "And if I'm useless so are you, but even I out match you when it comes to powers."

"That doesn't mean I'm not a match for you. I'm a soldier Sally, I can out fight you any day, powers or no powers. That's what I was trained for." I responded kicking one robot into another.

She rolled her eyes "Whoever would make you a soldier is dumb. Anyway, you're a ninja not a soldier, there's a difference."

"That's what I meant." Suddenly I was knocked down by an unknown force. I spotted Shou Shi standing behind the fight watching, smiling. I started to go after him, but moving was impossible _(there's no way I can get to him like this)_. Out of nowhere I see Robin running to ram Shou Shi. That was when I remembered. _(This isn't gonna end so well)._


	8. PLS READ! NOT A CHAPTER!

p style="text-align: center;"Ok so, it's been awhile since I last updated, posted, or even talked about NNMOS. First, I wanna just apologize. There really is no good excuse for me not to update. The biggest reason and problem is I am a HUGE procrastinator, and a terrible multitasker. School has also been another thing keeping me from posting, but mostly the fact that I'm terribly demotivated procrastinator. This time around i will not announce anything until i'm done or almost finished, and i will be taking things at my own pace. That way i will not feel pressured to post a chapter, become demotivated and not want to do it at all. But i'm also gonna consider how my readers feel and try to post consistently and in a timely manner. Writing is fun, but it's hard when you end up in a creative slump. I'm grateful for all the feedback I've received so far, and I really want to continue with this story. So on March 23rd I will post the next chapter and continue from there. I hope you guys will continue to stick around! ; )/p 


	9. FRICKED UP

Basically I fricked this all up, and decided to rewrite the whole thing. So if you still wanna continue to read this mess of a story that took me way to long write in the first place the link is below. Sorry ya'll.

s/13368790/1/Ninjago-New-Masters-of-Spinjitzu


End file.
